


While at Work

by siberat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, accidental money shot, supposed to be working but not, valve play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker has been working under Soundwave for a bit, and things take a surprising twist one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How in the world did this happen? Perhaps a better question would be why in the world did this happen? Thundercracker gave a sigh and buried his face into his servos and enjoyed the deafening silence that surrounded him. He was thankful for his trine mates absence; however it saddened them upon his refusal to partake with them the short leave to the planet the 'Con's warship was orbiting. As much as he would love to drown his worries with high grade, he did not wish to be in the presence of others. Who knew what he would admit to in his overcharged state?

The blue Seeker rubbed his optics with trembling fingers as he reflected on the events that happened the previous week. He had been stationed in the surveillance station to assist... To assist *him* with sorting through captured feed from his cassetticon's mission. Under normal circumstances, Thundercracker didn't mind working with Soundwave. Primus knows how quiet Soundwave could-key word being could- work and Thundercracker usually enjoyed the absence of mindless chatter. When you're bonded with a mech like Skywarp, working with such a quiet bot like Soundwave was surprisingly a pleasant break.

Aside from having to watch your back, that is. Thundercracker knew all too well that the third in command was a snitch. The first few times he was stationed with the other, the seeker felt as if he was walking on eggshells: one slip-up with anything could mean trouble with Megatron. The flier always watched what he did-more so with what he said- and kept busy by himself. He never questioned Soundwave and did exactly as he was told.

At first, that worked out just fine. Soundwave spat orders out at him and Thundercracker would nod and politely 'Yes Sir' him and get to work. However, as time went on, Thundercracker felt his guard calm down, and on occasion, Soundwave would converse with him. It would never be much, at least at the start of it. Soundwave would accept whatever short answer the seeker gave him, and continue on with the work. The next time, things would go pretty much the same, except Soundwave would attempt to get a conversation going again.

Thundercracker actually felt bad for the other mech, at least at first. No one ever really liked to be around the snitch aside from his little cassettecons and Megatron, and the third in command must get lonely. And his lousy attempts at interacting in a conversation shown Thundercracker how little experience he had with it. True, he knew how to give orders and put other 'Cons in their place. But aside from that, Thundercracker wouldn't be surprised if the higher up didn't say much simply because he did not know what to do. So he had taken pity on his officer and bit the bullet and gave into Soundwaves sorry excuse for conversation. 

Giving another sigh, Thundercracker leaned back in his chair and mindlessly looked out his quarters window. One should not base their actions on pity; he knew that now. Why he ever gave in and talked to his supervisor was his biggest mistake. Sure, at the time it wasn't bad- Soundwave opened up to him a litte and aside from the tattling, the mech actually didn't seem that bad. He listened- something he doubted from his trine mates time to time, and generally gave good advice. He was a smart mech, and while that could undoubtedly be used to the officer's advantage, Thundercracker felt the other was sincere and was more 'off-duty' while doing so. Still Thundercracker never spoke of anything that could get him in trouble. However, he did mention a few things to test his boss if anything would be repeated. In the end, his own trine mate Skywarp never knew that he had complained to the third in command about something stupid the purple seeker had done.

His helm ached at the memory of what happened that night. It haunted him no matter what distractions he attempted to make. Even if he drank a lot, it was never enough to drown out the memory of the past week. Frankly, he doubted anything would.

... ... ...flashback ... ... ... .....

Fleeing his quarters in a fit of rage, Thundercracker marched down the hallway towards the command center. He could still hear Starscream shreiking at the top of his lungs. He felt sorry for Skywarp, who was left behind with the aftermath of asking for such a dreaded task. The blue seeker let out an angry huff. It has been a while since Starscream spent any time with his trine.

Time that meant anything, that is. His trine leader always found time to get angry. Or to point out their faults. Or rake them through the coals. It seems like it was vorns since they spend quality time together. Quality time like they used to: holding each other in their arms, petting their wings, touching each other in their most sensitive spots. Starscream seemed to be too tighly wound to want to spark bond. Or to interface.

The fragger probably didn't even realize what day it was. It was their bonding day, and Thundercracker thought it would be a beautiful celebration to spend the evening together in its honor. One night, That was all he was asking. Apparently it was too much. Primus, it has been a while since Starscream lavished any of that kind of attention on him, and Primus knows he has his needs.

With a massive spark full of desire,Thundercracker made his way to the command center once again. He was beckoned for more and more as of late, and the blue Seeker felt a sense of pride. Not many mech's got called to work there, and the fact that since he started, he was one of the regulars who returned the most. It meant he was doing a good job. And given the choice between working under Soundwave versus having to do tedious grunt work or working in the belly of the ship with the low level 'Cons, Thundercracker would pick the cozy security room any day. True, you had to deal with Soundwave and the feeling of his presence every second-wait.

Thundercracker tilted his head to the side. In the begining, he felt the telepath's presence, but not as of late. Perhaps he knew the seeker was honest with his work? Or perhaps the third in comand felt no threat since Thundercracker did as he was told. The seeker just shrugged it off. It was actually a bit shocking that he didn't feel the other's presence gnawling at the back of his processor, but he wasn't going to complain about it.

He buzzed at the door, and naturally, the door swished open. Soundwave barely glanced up but managed to speak. "Thundercracker: sort through feeds at second station."

"As you wish," Thundercracker nodded and sat himself to the right of the tape deck. He flipped the channel on and got to work. He was looking over the monitoring of Buzzsaw who was taking surveyance over Quan 5, which rumor had it housed an Autobot station. Watching the video of the cassetticon flying pulled at his spark: he had been locked up on this ship for so long that he actually desired to soar through the air. Not just the quick flights in the larger mess hall: all you could do was fly in rather tight circles. Thundercracker missed taking the long flights through Vos, weaving in and out of the towers and feeling the wing on his wings.

"Is your attention lost?" Soundwave asked.

Thundercracker immediately darted his optics back to the screen. He muttered a haste apology.

"Apology accepted," Soundwave spoke, but his focus was still on the seeker. 

Thundercracker tried to ignore the third in command's stare, but the gaze was ever so piercing. "What is it?"

"Question," Soundwave pressed. "Would you rather be shoveling the sludge?" Soundwave pressed.

"No," Thundercracker answered quickly. Apparently along their journey the ship had a minor malfunction. Luckily it was repairable. However, the engine room was full of disgusting goop that was the aftermath of a fuel clog.

Soundwave rested back in his chair. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Thundercracker answered, refocusing back to the tape and watching in jealousy as Buzzsaw flew over the barren ground. "Nothing you'd understand."

"Try me." Soundwave dared and swiveled his chair to face the seeker.

Primus, what the hell did he do to deserve this mech's full attention? And why should he tell him anything just to have him either tell him how rediculous he was or use it against him? However, it was more than clear the tape deck wouldn't settle for anything but the truth. Thundercracker shrugged, gestured to the screen and shrugged. "Watching this video just makes me miss the skies."

Soundwave tilted his head down a smidge. He almost looked dissapointed. "You don't like being on this ship?"

Scrap. Thundercracker fidgeted: how to answer this carefully so the narc wouldn't read anything into it. The last thing he needed was his boss to think he wasn't with the Decepticon cause or doubted Megatron. "It's not that..."

"What is it then?"

"I just feel cooped up," Thundercracker answered. "Trapped."

"And the video doesn't help?" The third in command asked.

Thundercracker shook his head no. "Makes it worse actually." His face made a grimace as he watched the other's expression that almost looked disappointed. "Why do you care anyways?"

"I thought you might like to watch Buzzsaw's feed," Soundwave said with a shrug.

"Why? It's just a tease," Thundercracker all but grumbled.

"My apologies," Soundwave spoke and leaned back over the counsel to press some buttons that switched their feeds. "You can watch Rumble's then."

Time went by and Thundercracker watched the feed in silence. While it was better than other duties, it did get boring after a while. The blue flier found his mind wondering once again, this time back to how Starscream denied him some hours before. Just why the frag did he become so frigid? He wasn't always like that. There was the time when his trine leader would jump at the chance to romp in the berth, or the times Starscream himself would practically beg him to spike him. Without much thought, Thundercracker daydreamed of the time back in Vos of the afternoon Starscream had been waiting for him to return. The revved up seeker had jumped the other in his desperate lust. He could almost feel hands clawing at his wings...

"Thundercracker...." Soundwave blurted out, snapping the blue Seeker from his daydream. He wore a puzzled yet slightly disgusted face.

"Ah...I" Thundercracker blurted out in embarrassment. He hadn't realized his cooling fans clicked on. "S...Sorry!"

"Watching....Rumble-"

"NO!" Thundercracker yelled out, but Soundwave cocked his head to the side in confusion. "It's not that, I can assure you!" The last thing he wanted or needed was for Soundwave to think he had the hots for his cassettecon. Primus knew what he would do to a mech hat attempted to touch his little minions.

"What is it then?" Soundwave egged on.

Thundercracker looked away with his cheeks turning red. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. Just how the fraggin' hell did he get himself into this mess?

"Problems with your trine?"

"You could say that," Thundercracker mumbled.

"Perhaps if you talk to someone you'll feel less distracted," Soundwave said and Thundercracker shot him a glance. "And you'll then get your work done as I have asked."

Thundercracker still wore the glare, but let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "Just forget about it. Sorry, I got distracted at work." Soundwave still stared at the Seeker, evidently wanting an answer.

"I have respected your privacy since you proved to be an honest worker here," Soundwave spoke. "At the very least you can answer me properly."

Really? Thundercracker blankly stared back at his officer. While the tape deck still looked fierce, something about his expression seemed a bit off. He couldn't spend too much time pondering it though, so looking forward and releasing a sigh, Thundercracker reluctantly spilled the beans. "It's Starscream."

"If that were the case, why not ask him to take care of you before coming to your shift?" Soundwave asked. "So I am not stuck with a revved up seeker."

"I did," Thundercracker said more whiney than he'd have liked.

"No luck?" Soundwave said as he apparently held back a laugh.

"No... No luck," Thundercracker said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And it's not polite to laugh at other people's problems."

"I'm not laughing," Soundwave said as he regained his composure.

"And how the hell would I know? Can't see your face behind that face mask," Thundercracker grumbled. "It's not fair to make me reveal personal information to you just because you're higher up." That last part was supposed to just be a whisper, but the seeker said it loud enough for the other to hear.

"Highly inappropriate," Soundwave tensely spoke, and Thundercracker cowered a bit in his chair as the officer looked at him once again. "No laughing," Soundwave spoke while his face looked rather troubled. Thundercracker gave a confused glare, but soon understood what Soundwave meant as a click was heard and his face mask drew back to reveal his face. A face that was badly scarred and with what little glimpse he saw, was missing a few denta as well.

Thundercracker hadn't meant to stare. However, the conversation had been brought up before amongst Skywarp and his annoying friends as to whether or not Soundwave had a face. Rumors flew around as to what the answers were, but in the end, no one knew. It was clearly hard for the other mech to show off his badly scarred face. "What happened?"

Soundwave shied away, turning his attention back to the surveillance feed in front of him. His hand brushed across his face in a tell-tale sign he was uncomfortable.

"Sorry, don't mean to pry," Thundercracker said as he too returned to watching his video.

"Just when the war broke out..." Soundwave slowly spoke. "During our attempt to take Stanix. I was captured...." Soundwave broke off, staring off into nowhere. "...to put it simply, my captures pretty much put me face first in a grinder."

"S...sorry..." Thundercracker mumbled.

"It gave Megatron the time he needed to take out the council members and claim the city," Soundwave said with a hint of a smile.

"But at what cost?" Thundercracker asked. "I mean, at least Megatron coulda got your face fixed up...or something."

"Time was short," Soundwave replied. "And by the time the opportunity came, the wounds healed. It seemed illogical to do a face repair then, so I just fixed my voice box and got a mask."

"I see...I guess," Thundercracker idly replied.

"My face still functions," Soundwave corrected.

"If you say so..."

"Don't believe me?" Soundwave asked.

Thundercracker just bit his lip in hopes to hold back a chuckle, but didn't pay Soundwave any mind until he felt a servo hook under his chin and pull his face to the side. Before the seeker had a chance to say or do anything, the TIC placed his lips upon his in a gentle kiss. Nothing too deep, but he took his time sliding his scarred lips across the others, and ended the contact with a little suck to the seeker's lower lip. Upon drawing back, Thundercracker just stared wipe-opticed at the other.

"Believe me now?" Soundwave questioned with a little smile that, despite himself, hinted insecurity.

 

~~~  
A/N- sorry about starting a new story up. No matter how hard I tried to write one of the several other stories I have started, I just couldn't. I don't like forcing to write stories- I do feel the writing shows. The good news is I am pretty much done this story, so the next update will be regular- I just want to break it up. Hopefully, I'll get back in my writing groove to finish my Trine story and the gift fic I am writing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I...ah...um..." Thundercracker could only stammer out in his shock. Did Soundwave just kiss me? He felt the other mech's hand on his face still, slowly tracing his jawline. Ok, things got weird quick. But that didn't stop the pent up desire his body had- even if it wasn't really meant for the mech standing in front of him.

"Need more convincing?" Soundwave said as he nervously bit his lip. His insecurity didn't stop him from leaning in for another kiss.

Thundercracker didn't mean to kiss back. Really, he didn't. It's just with his pent up energy and the fact that Starscream had been refusing his actions for so long, contact from another mech- even just a simple kiss- egged his desire on. Soundwave took the seeker's actions as signs to advance. So now the tape deck was sitting on his lap, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth and gently rubbing his hands over the other's wings.

Primus it felt so good to have servo's run against his wings, tracing over the seams and pinching the tips. Thundercracker couldn't help but moan at the touch, but was a bit taken back by remembering it was Soundwave who was caressing his sensitive wings. And it was Soundwave's tongue inside his mouth. ABruptly, the blue seeker pulled back, leaving Soundwave looking at him with question.

"We...we shouldn't," Thundercracker mumbled as he wiped his mouth. "The video feeds..."

"They can wait," Soundwave said. "Unless that is an excuse for me to stop?" Soundwave removed his servo's from the wings and ran them to the flier's chest thrusters. Fingers traced over the boxed rim and made their way to the glass cockpit. Thundercracker closed his optics and hissed in as the other's hands caressed his body in just the right places. He could feel his body responding by warming up. It wouldn't take much more for his fans to click on...

The flier's optics shot open, and he grunted out a moan as the hands wandered down to his spike's panel. No longer able to hold his fans back, they whirled to life and before he could override the command; his spike panel retracted. He looked to Soundwave in fear for releasing his spike may not have been what the other wanted. Instead of the angry scowl he expected, Soundwave's face was soft. The seeker felt a servo gently grasp his spike. Primus, this definatly was not how he imagined his night to be going! He purred as the hand gently stroked his spike.

However, as soon as he felt the other hand wander down and press on his valve cover, Thundercracker yelped and jumped. Soundwave gave a shocked expression as he questioningly looked at his insubordinate.

"Don't..... Please," Thundercracker pleaded.

"Don't like valve play?"

"No... not there..." Thundercracker mewed. "S....sorry..." He went to squirm, but the bot on top of him kept him still. One hand rested on the seeker's hip while the other returned to stroke at the now erect spike.

"Is this better?" Soundwave asked and placed a gentle kiss to the seeker's lips. His hand traced the underside of the spike from the base to the tip, then back down again. Thundercracker panted as his body built up a charge. It has been far too long since someone else touched his spike.

He felt the mech's weight on top of him shift and opening his optics, Thundercracker saw Soundwave slide off his lap and onto his knees in front of him. Hands pushed his thighs to spread further out, and Thundercracker looked in shock. He never pegged Soundwave as being willing to voluntarily suck someone else's spike, but there he was running his tongue up the shaft of his spike. Primus it felt so good! With half-closed optics, Thundercracker watched as Soundwave licked around the tip of the spike only to then wrap his lips around it.

For the time being, the seeker forgot all his problems. All his pent up frustrations seemed to jump to the back burner as he focused on the sensations of his spike being sucked. At first, it was just the tip that was placed in the other's mouth, with his tongue swirling around. Soundwave would then let the tip slip from his mouth only to rub his lips over it and flick his tongue at it as well. When it came to sucking spike, Soundwave was sloppy- just the way Thundercracker liked it. The seeker let out an approving moan.

Opening his mouth again, Soundwave took the spike deeper, using his tongue to trace the underside of the spike's shaft. He would take the spike until it hit the back of his throat. Then he would ever-so-slowly slide back up to the tip. He would repeat the actions, each time moving a bit faster. In the meantime, one of his servos dug in at a hip seem while the other one that was wrapped at the base of the spike began to pump in the rhythm in which he sucked.

Being pent up for so long, Thundercracker didn't know how long he could last. All he knew was he felt incredible right now. He didn't understand why Soundwave would want to do this, but he didn't really care: it felt so slagging good. His engines roared as his bucked his hips into the hot mouth and with a groan, his optics shot open. Would it be appropriate to shoot his load into his commanding officer's mouth? Probably not, and his time to react was drawing quickly to a close.

"S_Sound..wave," Thundercracker did his best to call out as he tried to pull his hips back. The TIC just pressed himself further down on the spike and let out a moan. "I...AH-um..." The vibrations from the moan on his spike was just too much! Thundercracker attempted to pry the other's head off and eventually Soundwave retreated and looked at the seeker with question. This has to go down as the worst timing in history. So, instead of loosing himself inside Soundwave's mouth, Thundercracker shot his transfluid all over his superior's face. 

"I...eh..." Thundercracker stammered as he panted. "S-sorry..."

Soundwave just knelt there, staring back at the seeker. A servo crept to his face and wiped the sticky fluid from his one optic. He had glanced at the substance on his fingertips briefly before he licked it off. He gave a little crooked smile. "Taste good."

Thundercracker barely heard as he was rummaging through his storage compartment for a rag. He found the desired object and quickly cupped one hand to Soundwave's face, then began to wipe the other side of the face clean. Of course, the seeker apologized the whole time.

"Thundercracker worries too much," Soundwave said with a hint of a smile.

"I...ahh..." Thundercracker didn't know what to say, so instead he just bit his lip and continued to wipe the face clean. Primus, the fluid tended to gather up in the deep scars of the TIC's face. Carefully, Thundercracker made his way to wipe at the scars but the action only caused Soundwave to flinch. "They don't hurt still, do they?"

Soundwave shook his head no as he took the cloth and wiped at his scared face. He wore a face of doubt, and Thundercracker actually felt sorry for him. It wasn't a common sight to see his superior officer who always looked so unfazed appearing so self-conscious.

"You can put your face mask back on...if you are bothered by it..." Thundercracker said as he stared at Soundwave. "I mean.... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..."

Soundwave merely shrugged and bit his lip. "Does it bother you?"

"No...," Thundercracker said. "I mean, seeing you so self-conscious about it does... I mean, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You were just doing your job..." Thundercracker gave a little smile. "Besides, it adds character."

Soundwave cracked a hint of a smile. "Not repulsed then?" Thundercracker shook his head no. Soundwave vented out loudly, then climbed to his feet revealing his spike's own aroused state. "Care to reciprocate?"

Once again, Thundercracker gave a wide-opticed stare. While he had no objections to letting the TIC suck him off, he didn't know if he really wanted to do the same. Why the sudden interest in pleasure from him? More so, why was he interested in him? 

Soundwave must have noticed his unease and canted his hips forward and released the panel covering his valve. "Your choice," His monotoned voice called out as he ran a digit over his own valve. "I don't object to valve play." With one quick movement, Soundwave hopped up on the control counsel and spread his legs. He licked at his scarred lips and smiled, which was probably a bit more pleading than anticipated.

Not thinking that much other than the thrill of knowing Soundwave was letting him have his valve: an act that many 'Cons took as being more of a weakness. Thundercracker rolled his chair closer, pushed his hands at the thighs, and slowly licked his tongue over the port. He was rewarded with a moan and the tape deck then carefully drapped his legs over Thundercracker's back.

Licking around the rim, Thundercracker teased a bit before running his tongue over the outside node. Soundwave gave a small buck with his hips at the contact, and upon he seeker sucking on the nub, The communications officer gripped at the console below him and pressed his hips into the other's face. Thundercracker took the hint: Soundwave evidently enjoyed this and was practically begging for more.

The flier got to work. He would run his tongue around the valve, then lap across it and finally play with the outer node. He kept this pattern up until his partner was a wiggling mess. Only then did Thundercracker bold lick up the lubricant that had seeped out of the valve, then dart inside. It was so hot to feel the TIC squirm at his actions. From his guess, the tape deck hadn't gotten any in a long time. Not many mechs were willing to approach the higher up for fear of getting in trouble.

Upon feeling his partner's needy reactions, Thundercracker gently slipped a digit in. He went slowly, pressing inside the slick port ever so slowly while watching Soundwave for any hint of disproval. There were no such looks, but rather, Soundwave gasped, looked at the blue flier, and gave an encouraging smile. Giving the outer node another lick than a suck, Thundercracker wiggled his digit that was buried in the other's port, pulling out some only to slide back in.

Soundwave was a trembling mess. HE pushed his hips forward with each thrust in of the seeker's finger. He'd moan and whimper at the penetration followed by the withdraw of the digit. Upon adding a second finger, the TIC gasped and released a needy moan. Feeling the fingers wiggle inside of his valve, spreading and swirling to reach as many nodes as they possibly could, Soundwave pleading looked to his partner.

If there were a picture of desperate need, Soundwave would be the poster child for it Thundercracker thought. Upon revving the other mech up so much, Thundercracker heated up again and gently stroked his own cock. Could he press his luck for something more? With the clicking on of his cooling fans, Thundercracker's lust took over and he stood up, pushing Soundwave's partners legs over.

The seeker felt his helm being captured with a pair of servos, and for a second, he feared being reprimanded for taking more than what was being offered. Instead of a harsh slap or punch, Thundercracker received a rather sloppy kiss. A glossa was shoved into his mouth once again, entwining with his own, and after a groan, was removed. Once again, Thundercracker was left with looking at the TIC's optics, staring back at his own.

Soundwave canted his hips up, further exposing his valve to his partner. "Take me," He whispered between pants and clenched with his legs to pull the flier closer for one more kiss.

Thundercracker's engine's revved. Having someone willing to accept his advances was a pleasant change from being pushed away. Unhooking a leg from his shoulder, Thundercracker grabbed his spike and gently rubbed it on the now wet valve a few times before slowly pushing the tip inside. He couldn't help but suck in a breath of cold air at the warm tightness that engulfed his spike. Upon looking at his partner, he discovered the tape deck had done the same.

Slowly, he pushed himself deeper inside. His wings flicked as he concentrated on the way the valve seemed to grip at his spike. "Primus..." Thundercracker whimpered under his breath. It has been far too long! No one could ever forget what it felt like to spike someone, but Thundercracker felt as if this feeling was such a rare occasion that he prayed he could hold out long enough. He let out a gasp as he felt himself fully sheathed inside his partner.

The Seeker must have been caught up too long in the feeling for Soundwave had begun to rock his hips in order to stimulate his valve's nodes. His optics dimmed and he licked at hi slips while he moaned and squirmed. Wrapping his free pede around the blue flier's waist, e gave a nudge of encouragement and smiled upon Thundercracker focusing on him.

He got the point. He didn't have to be told twice. He placed a servo on the hips to steady them, and slowly withdrew his spike, only to slide it back in: except he kept the painstakingly slow pace. He took his time to not only enjoy the sensation of his spike pushing into the tight valve, but also to watch Soundwave squirm. He could tell the TIC wanted more, but he wan't going to give it to him that easily. For all those times Soundwave made his trine squirm, Thundercracker would give him some payback. He gave a crooked grin at his partner to further aid in the tease.

Soundwave attempted to pull the Seeker in faster, but the flier tisked and pause, only to resume when the tape deck's body relaxed. The TIC also tried to wiggle and buck his hips, but Thundercracker just steadied them with his hands. Giving a sigh of defeat, Soundwave rested his head back and took whatever his partner gave him.

And Thundercracker chose that moment to pull out and then slam back into him, earning himself a shout that was a mixture of surprise and enjoyment. He pulled out slowly only to repeat the action again. Each time, Soundwave moaned even deeper and even pushed his hips into each thrust. 

The communication's officer gasped and ran his servo's over the Seeker's chest, then made their way over the broad shoulders and back to the wings. Digits raked at the sensitive metal which only caused the flier to grunt and slam his hips in quicker. Upon the tips of the wings being pinched, engines revved and cooling fans ran at full speed. 

Barely able to restrain his lust anymore, Thundercracker slammed his hips in and out at a quick, hard pace. Both bodies became warm to the touch and there was no doubt the room smelt like sex. The flier panted, watching as his partner's optics flickered and his mouth gaped open in an attempt to suck in cool air. From the looks of things, Thundercracker must be doing good: Soundwave looked to be in as much bliss as he was.

The valve began to flutter. It started out as a quick grip only to relax again, but changed to clenching down entirely in quick spasms. Soundwave's whole body seemed to tense up as his valve gave a final clench and released a copious amount of fluid, as well as his spike. Upon feeling the gush of transfluid within the valve, Thundercracker growled out his release as he gave a few short thrusts and lost himself. He managed to remain online long enough to feel the aftermath of his overload tricking out of the spent valve and down his hips.

The next thing he realized was he was laying upon the TIC, hearing the rhythmic vibrations of cooling engines whining down. 'Scrap,' Thundercracker said to himself, feeling a bit awkward in the aftermath of an overload with such an unlikely partner. Perhaps if luck were on his side, he could slip out and get back to his quarters without waking Soundwave up. Luck, as you would have it, was not on the Seeker's side. As he became fully aware of his senses, he realized he felt the other's hand on the back of his helm rubbing slow but soothing circles. So much for a clean break.

Thundercracker didn't know what to do. This is kinda what happens when you take a partner you don't really trust. True, Soundwave was willing and... Well, rather nice, but he had no idea what was expected afterward. Some liked to cuddle whereas some refused any contact at all. And the last thing he wanted was to aggravate the TIC and get in trouble.

With every bit of courage, the Seeker looked up. He was greeted with a warm smile. Servo's encouraged the flier to move forwards, and when Thundercracker did, Soundwave gave him a kiss while he gently petted his wings. As the fear of getting in trouble washed away, Thundercracker began to kiss back: no reason to be a prude, especially when someone relieved him from his pent up desires.

Once he broke the kiss, Thundercracker stood up, carefully removed himself from Soundwave, then held a hand out to help his partner off the console and onto his pedes. Both mech's stretched: Thundercracker flapped his wings and stretched out his lower back whereas Soundwave reached his arms way over his helm.

"Feel better?" Soundwave asked, and the blue flier nodded yes. "Me too." The tape deck wrapped his arms around the Seeker and placed a quick kiss to the other's helm.

 

... ... ... End flashback... ...

Just what the hell brought that on? Yes, he could blame it on just being exceptionally horny with no release, but still, the memory haunted his mind. Thundercracker let out another sigh and shook his helm in hopes of clearing his mind of it. This action never worked before, and naturally, it didn't work now.

He had so many questions that he had wanted answers for. What would be expected of him now when he returned for his shift? Luckily, that had been delayed due to the short leave granted for the planet they were orbiting. But still, the day would come when everyday life upon the warship would return to normal. And now he got to sit here and stew in worry of what would happen.

Was this an attempt at a trap? Or perhaps Soundwave wanted to blackmail him for something and would use that juicy detail to manipulate him. 'Or perhaps he was just lonely' A voice told himself in the back of his processor, afterall, there was no demanding from the TIC and no forcing. Interfacing with Soundwave was actually pleasant....

Thundercracker shook his head once again. Why couldn't he just not worry about it? He'd have a few days until he would have to face his superior commander again. He should just enjoy his time alone on a practically empty ship.

The Seeker's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Looking over his shoulder questioningly, Thundercracker pondered who it could be. He knew the rest of his trine took off for sure. With a grumble, he stood up, crossed the room and hit the button to make the door slide open to see who it was at his door. The flier's optics opened wide as he stared at his visitor, who wore a hint of a smile and held some energon treats in his servo's.

It was Soundwave.

... .... ....

Alright- hope you all enjoyed the story!! :D R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like time stood still. All Thundercracker could do was stare at his superior standing right in front of him. Why was he here? I guess there went the few days to relax and try not to think about it.

"Um..." The seeker stammered out. "Soundwave...W-What are you doing here?"

The TIC's optics dropped for a second as he licked at his lips and shrugged. "I noticed you did not take leave and join your trine to go to the planet." Soundwave gave a hint of a smile. "Would you like some company?"

Thundercracker did not know how to answer that. He did not know how to take Soundwave's intentions. For instance, why? Why was his superior taking an interest in him? Was it some sort of honest crush or was there other intentions? You know, he could understand the joys of a fling as well as any other mech could, but is that all Soundwave wanted? If so, why would he be showing up a few days later, with what looked to be energon candies in his hand?

"May I come in?" Soundwave asked with an unsure expression worn on his face. Thundercracker nodded and let the tape deck in.

He wasn't sure why. This situation screamed out awkwardness like no tomorrow, but something about how unsure the TIC looked made him feel bad. Perhaps since it was so uncharacteristic? Soundwave always seemed so confident, but now, there was no denying that the wide opticed mech was a little out of his comfort zone. But yet, Soundwave was still here. And walked right up to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I... Made these for you," Soundwave spoke as he showed the box of energon candies. "Thought you might like them."

Energon candies were not seen very often after the start of the war. It was a very impractical use of energon. They didn't provide much nourishment at all. Rumor had it they were a bit of a challenge to make. But here in his servo's were a box of multicolored candies that looked absolutely delicious.

"I..ah..." Thundercracker couldn't form words. He just didn't know what to make of this situation. Just what exactly was Soundwave expecting from him? Thoughts of blackmail popped into his mind as well as the idea of the tape deck having a crush on him. He didn't know which was worse. Didn't anyone ever hear of one-night stands anymore?

"Try one?" Soundwave asked with a shy smile, almost as if he needed the Seeker's approval. He selected an orange and white candy and held it between his thumb and pointer finger as he lifted it to the blue flier's lips.

Primus, this was the last thing he expected of this night. He never imagined having the tape deck press a piece of candy to his lips. Thundercracker really had no choice but to take a bite. He parted his lips and allowed the other to place half the candy in his mouth and bit down.

Thundercracker's optics shot wide open before closing at how decedent the candy tasted. It has been a very long time since he tasted candy this good. The last time, if he remembered correctly, was back on Cybertron in a city that had just pillaged. Skywarp thought it would be worthwhile to break into a candy store and steal a bunch of the treats. Thundercracker had sneered but indulged himself to a few of the candies. In fact, this candy he swallowed now tasted better than he imagined.

"Good?" Soundwave asked and Thundercracker opened his optics to see the TIC eat the remaining morsel.

Thundercracker licked at his lips as he nodded. "You made these?"

Soundwave nodded. "It was a recipe my carriers had made."

"Wow," Thundercracker said. "It's really good."

"Want another?" Soundwave asked but had already selected the next treat. 

Thundercracker accepted the offer but gave off a smirk. "You know.... I don't think Megatron would approve of such a wasteful use of energon." As good as the candies were, they required an inefficient use of energon to make. Their leader saw it more of a waste, and something only the more well off mechs could enjoy. Thundercracker couldn't wait to hear Soundwave's reasonings.

"I've made these from saving from my own rations Thundercracker." Soundwave casually replied, but the smirk he wore meant he known that the Seeker was thinking. "Megatron doesn't care as long as it is not in excess."

The flier chuckled. "How do you know, did you ask him?" He selected a hard candy that was round and blue. Before popping it in his mouth, he looked up to his superior and gave a cheeky grin. "Did you ask his permission?"

Soundwave gave a hint of a frown, his lips pressing tightly together. "Lord Megatron is aware I make some candy for my cassetticons. On occasion, Megatron himself enjoys the treats I make as well."

"Sure, whatever," The blue flier laughs and shoves the blue candy ball in his mouth. "You know-" Thundercracker couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, his optics shot wide open and his jaw opened wide as he attempted to suck in cold air. Seconds later, the Seeker brought his servo to his mouth to remove the candy.

Soundwave gave into laughing. "I see you have selected the infamous fireball." The Seeker gave him a glare. "Serves you right."

"It's so hot!" Thundercracker exclaimed as he was still sucking in air in attempts to cool his mouth.

"One of Rumble's favorites," Soundwave spoke. "But I agree, it is indeed too hot."

Thundercracker didn't mind hot foods. A bit of spice actually was preferred. However, this candy was just too much to be sucked on in one's mouth. He took to licking at it and discovered the spicy ball was much more enjoyable.

"I brought something else you might like as well," Soundwave's monotoned voice broke the silence. Reaching into his subspace compartment, the tape deck pulled out a bottle of energon and showed it to the Seeker.

"Is that..." Thundercracker questioned as he took the bottle from his superior. It was. It was high grade made specifically for fliers. There really wasn't much difference between grounder and flier high grade except that the jet high grade was, for one, harder to find, and for seconds, was much more potent. This stuff just really hit the spot for fliers. "How... How did you manage to get this?"

"Does it really matter?" Soundwave asked as he sat himself down at the table. "Have you any glasses?"

Thundercracker gave a quick nod, set the bottle down on the table and went to retrieve two glasses. Upon returning, he popped the cork off the top and took a whiff. Wow, this smelt real good! It smelled rather floral and strong- like any good high grade should. He poured some into a glass, checking its color and for any sign of cloudiness: it was clear and such a deep shade of red. 

Thundercracker took a sip, letting the liquid roll over his tongue a bit to savor the taste. Its flavor was delicious, and not only did he taste the fruity taste, but there was a hint of chocolate and what he thought of coffee flavor as well. This high grade definitely had several layers of flavor. Finally, he swallowed the liquid. Its flavor didn't disappear when you swallowed. Instead, it lingered for a bit afterward. This was no cheap flier high grade: this stuff was top quality.

"Is it any good?" Soundwave asked.

"DO you have any knowledge on how to pick out good flier's high grade?"

The TIC shook his head no. "I am afraid I do not, and hope I did not choose poorly."

"You did just fine," Thundercracker replied a she took another sip. "More than just fine. This is really good. Here, try some for yourself." Taking the second glass, Thundercracker began pouring the high grade in.

"No...no... Thundercracker...!" Soundwave cried as he waved his hands in beckoning for the seeker to stop. "Not so much!"

Thundercracker looked at his guest questioningly. "I'd never peg you for a lightweight..."

"No, it's not that," Soundwave answered. "It's flier's high grade... And I am not a flier..."

"Oh, right," Thundercracker said.

"Unless you're trying to get me overcharged-"

"-No." Thundercracker hastily answered as he grabbed the glass and poured some of the contents into his glass before handing the glass over to the TIC. While grounders could drink high grade made for fliers, it tended to be rather more potent for grounders to drink. He had seen plenty of non-fliers get shit faced on such a little glass. Of all this things he didn't want to see, an overcharged Soundwave was actually high on the list.

"I.. Was just joking," Soundwave awkwardly said breaking the silence.

Well, that eased things up, didn't it? The jet watched the other mech sip his drink and thought in silence. His curiosity was getting the best of him. Just why the hell was Soundwave here? Why was he making him chocolates and bringing him top quality energon? The more he thought of it, the more it had to be a bribe, there was no way he would ever be this nice for the hell of it.

"Soundwave," Thundercracker spoke boldly. Minus well just flat out ask and hope to get the answers you wanted. "Why are you here?"

"To spend time with you." The TIC responded with a little smile.

This was a bit scary. "But why though?" Soundwave gave a small shrug. "Why are you bringing me chocolates and expensive energon?"

"It's a nice gesture-"

"But why?" Thundercracker demanded again. "Because we fragged?"

Biting his lip, Soundwave gave a slight shrug to his shoulders and nodded yes. "I just-"

"That doesn't have to mean anything, you know," Thundercracker cut in. "It was just interfacing."

"I...I thought..." Soundwave muttered.

"Thought what?"

"I thought you... Might be interested in getting to know each other better..." Soundwave answered and sighed.

At first, Thundercracker stared wide opticed at his commander. Then, he snorted and covered his hand over his mouth as he laughed.

The sound of a fist hitting the table rang out, catching the blue flier's attention. "A simple 'I'm not interested' would have sufficed," Soundwave said with furrowed brows as he stood. "There's no need to be rude!" He turned and briskly walked out the door.

Thundercracker sat there dumbstruck. Evidently he angered the TIC, but before he stormed out of his room, he saw the look of hurt upon the other mech's face. Letting out a sigh, Thundercracker knew he could have handled it better. Soundwave was right, he didn't have to be so rude about it.

 

A/N- random story continuation while I have other things I need to be doing!


	4. Chapter 4

Taking a deep sigh, Thundercracker sat in silence with just the candies and the high grade in front of him as remanents of his visitor. You know, he did not do anything to lead the other mech on. Not at all. Was it really his fault that the tape deck thought otherwise? Seeing the glass of practically untouched energon mad him regret being so cold.

He didn't owe Soundwave anything. What had happened the other night was a fluke. True, he couldn't cry rape-even if he did who would believe him- and who would care? Resting his chin on his servo's, Thundercracker though the night over. While some could say that perhaps the TIC took advantage of the situation, but Thundercracker himself couldn't be so ignorant to the fact that he willingly partaken in the interface.

A small part of his mind felt guilty. For what? The seeker didn't ask for his superior's attention, nor affection. But seeing the look on Soundwave's face was spark breaking. He knew what it felt like to be turned down, and here he was being harsh to another mech for hoping for some spark of a relationship.

Plus, it felt nice to be brought such excellent gifts and to be paid attention to. Thundercracker shook his helm as if to shake that thought out of his mind. The attention was nice, but just the thought of it being Soundwave made his plating crawl. Soundwave and romance just did not mix. At all. Even still, he knew what he had to do. He had to at least apologize for being too cruel and at least attempt to smooth things over.

After gulping down the rest of his drink, Thundercracker stood up and walked out his door. He minus well get this over with. He wondered the halls of the Nemesis, idly taking turns to lead him to Soundwave's quarters. Once there, the blue flier paused, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again. "Hey, Soundwave." The only sound that was heard was the echo of the knocking. "Hey, it's Thundercracker. Open up." Still no answer. "Look, I want to talk... I'm sorry for being a jerk." He stood there for a few moments before knocking again. "Hey, you gonna answer?"

Apparently not, but perhaps the tape deck didn't retreat back to his quarters. Maybe he had some extra work to do with surveillance monitoring? Thundercracker backtracked until he got to the central corridor and turned left. Once he was standing outside the communications office door, he knocked again.

"Soundwave..." Thundercracker shouted. "Are you in there?" Remembering he had the access code, the seeker punched in the code and watched as the doors swished open. He was greeted by an empty room. "Scrap." He hoped Soundwave didn't take off for the planet, but the easiest way to find out was to simply comm the other mech and hope he would answer.

::Soundwave?:: Thundercracker asked through his comm system. Once again, no answer. ::Look, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such an ass:: He gave a sigh when there was no answer. ::Look, can you at least answer me so I can know you are getting the comm?::

::Your comms are working just fine:: Soundwave answered abruptly.

::Hey, where are you at?:: Thundercracker asked and no response followed. ::Look, can we just talk?::

::Thundercracker promises not to be a git?::

::Yes, I promise,:: Thundercracker grumbled back. ::I said I was sorry, didn't I?::

::Sending you my coordinates,:: Soundwave replied.

Thundercracker noted the tape deck was in a lower observation deck that was barely used for anything other than storage of extra junk. Scratching at his helm, the blue seeker left the communications office and made his way down into the belly of the ship while thinking what would be best to say. He knew the answer was the truth, but knowing this it could be hurtful to hear- even if it was Soundwave- was going to be a hard feat.

... ... ... ...

The door to the observation deck creaked open and Thundercracker stepped inside. No one actually used this place anymore save for storing some gadget that may be useful later. Of all places on this ship, why Soundwave would come here was beyond thought. There seemed to be better places to hang about.

"Soundwave?" Thundercracker called out. "Where are you?"

"Over here," his voice answered.

"Hardly seems helpful," Thundercracker muttered.

"By the window."

Looking across the hall, Thundercracker saw the silhouette of the TIC. Choosing his footing carefully, he slowly made his way over, being careful not to knock anything over. This place really should be cleaned out...

"Hey...Um..." Thundercracker mumbled as he fidgeted with his hands. Primus, this was so hard! It's not like they were friends, it shouldn't be so hard. "Look.... I didn't mean to be... So mean about it... It's just...." Thundercracker gave a shrug. "I dunno..."

"Just spit it out," Soundwave replied with a quick glance.

The seeker realized he put his face mask back on, and he suddenly realized he found it harder to talk to the other mech like there was a barrier between the two. "I just don't understand what brought that on...like, why me?"

"Why not?" Soundwave said and shook his head. Thundercracker gave him a questioning look. "I found you interesting, and I wanted to get to know you better."

Had it not been Soundwave blushing, Thundercracker would have found it cute. "And getting to know me better involves fragging me while at work?"  
Biting his lip, Soundwave looked away. "That wasn't the best of choices...."

"You're telling me," Thundercracker replied.

"I wanted to make up for it," Soundwave admitted.

"By bringing me treats?" Thundercracker chuckled. "Reminds me of Skywarp's way of making up."

Soundwave shrugged. "That was only part of it."

"What else was part of it, dare I ask?"

"Look," Soundwave spoke. "I may not be the best at this, Primus knows I haven't had much experience. But see that moon there?" Soundwave pointed to a smaller moon that orbited the planet the rest of the 'Con's were visiting. "While not inhabitable for the long term, short visits can be very rewarding."

"What do you mean?" Thundercracker asked as he looked at the smaller planet. Aside from some flashes of color, it looked rather drab.

"The moon is rather spectacular at particular times," Soundwave spoke. "Due to some natural gasses, it lights up rather nicely according to when the sun's rays hit the planet." Thundercracker looked unamazed. "Also, it would provide a nice little retreat for someone who wanted to stretch their wings."

He had a point there. Just mentioning that fact made the Seeker's wing twitch. How he missed the skies! "So you wanted to take me there, huh?"

"May not be much, but I'd figured you'd appreciate it," Soundwave answered. "That is if you'd allow me to take you." Thundercracker made a hint of a sneer. "Try me out, won't you?"

"Huh?" Thundercracker asked.

"Can you at least give me a chance?" Soundwave questioned, and the insecure look on his face shown again even with his face mask on.

"Soundwave..." Thundercracker stated calmly. "We have nothing in common."

"How do you know?" Soundwave said, "When you never got to know me?"

Slag, he knew him good enough. He knew some of Soundwave's favorite things to do was to snitch, get people in trouble, spy on them, and tattle. How could these be attributing factors to make anyone want to try at a relationship with the other?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Soundwave asked.

He came here to tell his superior the truth right? Letting out a sigh, Thundercracker spoke. "Look... We don't even have the same interests...You... You're so devout to your work... Wouldn't like the same things as me..."

"Do you know what I like to do in my free time?" Soundwave asked, and Thundercracker shook his helm no. "Have you, or anyone else, ever attempted to get to know me?" Once again, the Seeker shook his helm no. "All I am asking for is an honest chance. Get to know me. Let me get to know you. If it doesn't work out, or you still aren't interested in what I have to offer, then we go our separate ways."

Wow, talk about weird. This was the last thing he expected coming down to the observation deck. He thought the two of them would only exchange words drawing their lines, and yet, here was Soundwave making an offer. In terms of courting a Seeker, he was failing miserably. However, something about the situation pulled at the flier's spark: he was making an honest attempt. And made some accurate statements. He knew nothing about the TIC outside of work. He never made an attempt to get to know the other mech, instead just shut him out. Apparently he did get feelings for other mechs and clearly got lonely. Would it be so wrong to give him a chance? Thundercracker wasn't sure, but he found himself nodding in agreement before stopping himself. At least he would get to fly around the planet and stretch his wings a bit out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to the moon was rather quick, the little shuttle broke through the atmosphere and landed within 30 minutes of departure, which was a good thing. The situation was still rather awkward to the Seeker, and Thundercracker had fidgeted the entire flight. The pair had remained in silence, no one sure of what to really to say. Thundercracker just remained deep in his thoughts as Soundwave piloted the shuttle.

"We are here," Soundwave said as he popped open the back hatch and unbuckled the seatbelt. Thundercracker followed suit, stood up and flicked his wings. Soundwave gestured for the flier to go first, and Thundercracker went; even if mainly to not be squished in the small cabin with his superior officer.

It wasn't nice to think like that, Thundercracker thought. He did agree to give the tape deck a chance. However, this shock value of the situation had not yet worn off. He still couldn't believe Soundwave was chasing after him- or at least trying. One never put Soundwave and romantic encounters together in the same sentence. Usually, it was Soundwave and getting your aft in trouble.

Stepping off the shuttle, the light from the solar system's sun radiated over the flier's body, instantly lightening his mood. The air was chilly and fresh, complementing the heat of the sun. Wow. This planet was amazing! The smell of the world was refreshing: nothing like the stale air aboard the Nemesis. Focusing his optics on the skies, Thundercracker smiled as he noted how clear they were. 

Without much though, Thundercracker started his transformation sequence. He wanted to get himself in the skies! However, he remembered he was here on a date, and it would look so good to just leave the other mech behind. He was about to transform back, but a voice called out to stop him.

"Go ahead, Thundercracker," Soundwave spoke. "I know you want to fly. That's why I brought you here."

"Y-You sure?" Thundercracker asked. He didn't want to be a rude date, but he was just itching to get off the ground and into the air.

"Absolutely," Soundwave answered. "Enjoy yourself. We'll have time when you are done."

Thundercracker gave him an honest smile, transformed once again, and immediately took off. He was glad the TIC at least understood his desire for the sky and didn't make him wait to be able to get his fix.

::Thundercracker,:: Soundwave called out over the comms. ::Make sure you focus on my location so you can get back.::

::I think I can manage-::

::Just in case:: Soundwave cut him off. :: This place is pretty barren of distinguishing landmarks and one could get lost easily if not careful.::

Thundercracker sighed. ::Ok, I have your coordinates though I don't think I will need them.::

The blue jet rose in the air, enjoying the way the cold air blew across his wings. This was just what he needed: warm sun beating on his wings, the cool breeze flowing across his body, and nothing but the vast sky in his sights. He rolled in excitement as he took to exploring the new terrain.

Soundwave was right, there weren't any distinguishing landmarks on this planet. Sure, he flew over scattered ponds of puddles and rocky terrain of wind-shaped rocks, but everything looked the same. It would be just as easy to get disoriented as it would get lost in its beauty.

::Thundercracker,:: Soundwave's voice called out, ::I am sending you a set of coordinates. Why don't you check them out.::

Reading the numbers transferred to him, Thundercracker wondered what was so special about them. ::What am I going to find there?::

::It's a surprise,:: Soundwave replied. 

::I don't like surprises,:: Thundercracker grumbled but tilted himself to the left to head off in the direction of the said coordinates.

The flier felt all his worries wash off of him when he was in the skies and being pent up on a spacecraft caused him to be on edge. Everything on the ship felt trapped around you, unlike the freedom of being in the skies where your worries seem to just wash right off you. All the Seeker's thoughts were on was the warmth of his plating and the wind soaring over his wings.

Thundercracker pushed his engines faster. He flew quickly through the skies and covered lots of ground. Admiring the golden colored pools of liquid below, Thundercracker did a few barrel rolls, then pulled up to fly over a rocky outcrop. He was coming up to the location where Soundwave's coordinates lead to.

He had wondered just what the frag the TIC wanted him to see so bad. What could a ground know of what would interest a Seeker? Letting out a sigh, the winged mech cursed at himself again. Soundwave did choose this location so he could enjoy taking a flight. Perhaps whatever was out here could catch his fancy. Keyword: could. He didn't have high hopes for it.

Upon clearing the jagged rocks, Thundercracker almost stalled his engines at the sight. Laid out before him were tall, windblown rock structures that littered several miles around and his thoughts automatically went to Vos. Dipping his nosecone down, Thundercracker descended into the valley of pillars as if returning to his home. His spark raced with joy as he weaved in and out of the maze of rock towers just like he did back home.

Wow. This was truly amazing! How Soundwave knew of this was unreal: how Soundwave knew he would like this was unbelievable. And to think this barren moon would hold such a wonder! He better give Soundwave a bit more credit-he wasn't expecting to enjoy the surprise as much.

Part of his mind wondered if perhaps Soundwave wasn't the kind of mech everyone made him out to be. True, he was super dedicated to his job and made sure everyone stayed on track. But maybe that was just his work facade and if one got to know him off duty, he wouldn't be so bad? Slag, the TIC was never could relaxing or even having any fun, and the Seeker wondered if the tape deck even knew the meaning of the word.

But did he really want this? How would things pan out? Soundwave obviously had an interest in him, but could he say that he returned those feelings? Thundercracker found nothing really attractive about the grounder. But he did agree to give the other mech a chance. He circled back and pulled up to return to the clouds. He would honor his promise and give Soundwave an honest chance. Sighing to himself, the Seeker returned back to the vessel.

... ... ... ...

As he flew around the shuttle, Thundercracker discovered Soundwave had set up a little camp area. There was a blanket laid out and energon snacks laid upon it. Two chairs were also set up on it, with the tape deck reclining in one of them. Thundercracker transformed and landed on the ground.

"Enjoy your flight?" Soundwave asked as the Seeker sat in the empty chair and nodded yes. "Did you like the surprise?"

"Yes," Thundercracker muttered.

Soundwave's gaze lingered on the flier. "Why do you look so glum then?"

He loved the surprise, he truly did. However, it was a double-edged sword. He enjoyed flying through the towers of rocks because it reminded him of Vos. But it also made him realize just how much he missed it. "I enjoyed it.... But it also made me homesick... You know?"

Soundwave nodded. "I am sorry, that was not my intention-"

Thundercracker held up a servo to silence the other. "It's ok. I did enjoy it."

"Would you like some energon?" Soundwave asked as he bent down and picked up a glass and poured part of a cube in it. He held it out for the Seeker and shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Thundercracker took the drink, and when he was about to take a sip, he was startled when his foot was grabbed "What the..." Thundercracker shot a confused glance at the other mech, who wore a shy expression. "What are you doing?" Soundwave bit at his lip as he tried to answer. "Are you even aware of what you are doing?" Soundwave nodded yes. "What then?"

"It's a.... Ah... Sign of respect...?" Soundwave's answer was more like a question.

He was right. Rubbing another Seeker's pedes should be taken as a compliment since it was a gesture of respect. However, Thundercracker never imagined in a million years for Soundwave to first know of this, and second perform it.

"Do you wish for me to stop?"

It was a simple enough question, yet hard to answer. The flier loved having his pedes rubbed, and neither of his trine mates have done so in a very long time. It came down to who was rubbing his pedes. And once again, Thundercracker was being unfair and not keeping his promise to give the other mech a shot. "No... Go ahead."

Soundwave scooted his chair closer to rest the pede on his lap more comfortably. Gently, he brushed the tips of his servos along the sides of the foot, first slowly dragging them down only to return to the top. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Primus, was the tape deck reading his processor? He let out a sigh. "It's just....I don't know you... You don't know me.... Why do you feel the urge to rub at my pedes?"

"I know you enough to know you earned my respect, "Soundwave answered. "And about you not knowing me...Well, here is your chance to become more acquainted." Thundercracker just shrugged and sipped his drink. "Tell me about Vos."

"Haven't you ever been there?" 

"Your city doesn't take to grounders very well," Soundwave responded.

Thundercracker laughed. He was right about that. "What do you really wanna know? It was a city built for fliers...most of it high off the ground. We pretty much lived in the skies. What about your hometown?"

"Was nothing special," Soundwave answered as he continued to rub at the other's pede. "Just a small town on the outskirts of the Sonic Canyons. That's where my creators had the candy shop."

"So, you spend your time after school runnin' a candy shop..." Thundercracker chuckled. "I never would have imagined that!"

The TIC couldn't help but to sigh. "No. It didn't stay open long."

"Why, due to the energon shortage?"

"Directly? No," Soundwave answered. Indirectly, yes. The city was overrun by the Senate, who needed more slaves to work their mines."

"So you didn't spend your time in the shop..."

"No. My family and I were forced to work in the mines." Soundwave replied gloomily.

"Musta sucked..."

Soundwave shrugged. "I was young at the time. I actually was quite amazed the first time I was inside one of the mines. Seeing all the energon shine out from the rocks was a sight I will never forget."

"Yeah, but that back breaking work must have blown," Thundercracker spoke. 

"Like you would know what hard work was. You Seekers of Vos never had to work for anything," Soundwave teased, enjoying how Thundercracker's optics shot open and a hint of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Is that where you met Megatron?" Thundercracker quickly asked.

"Not until many years later," Soundwave replied. "By that time, I hated the mines. I understood that not everyone had to work here. The privileged got to enjoy what we reaped while we saw nothing of it. Us minors just managed to scrape by." The tape deck paused to take a gulp of his drink. "I heard of Megatronus first. Heard of what he thought about the Senate and their unrealistic reasonings of things. It wasn't until our mining unit had to be re-stationed due to the mine drying up did I get the chance to meet him."

"I guess when you finally met him, you joined up with him, huh?" Thundercracker idly asked.

"Well," Soundwave said. "Why did you join up with Megatron Thundercracker?"

And Thundercracker was shocked. Just how was he to answer this? Was Soundwave testing him of some sorts? His trinemates- Skywarp specifically- teased him stating he only became a Decepticon because they did, and he just tagged along. Skywarp said he didn't fit the mold for a 'Con. Thundercracker didn't believe him, but maybe other mech's were questioning him?

Maybe Megatron saw this and sent Soundwave after him to find out the truth and have him destroyed?

 

A/N: I was kinda torn with liking this chapter or not. After re-reading it for a few days, decided it was right...i hope you all agree- tho will prolly need the next chapter to really decide...lol


	6. Chapter 6

　　A/N: working on this one again. Trying to flesh out the story some more. Hope you enjoy!  
　　　　~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first pings of regret of going on this journey set in as Thundercracker thought of how to answer the question. Why did he join the Decepticons? Part of the jeers from his trinemates were correct: he joined because Starscream and Skywarp did. Letting out a sigh, he knew had had to give a better reason than that. After all, he didn’t know if this was a trick question.   
　　　　  
　　　　“Well, it was a mixture of reasons,” Thundercracker answered in partial truths. “First, simply because of Vos being attacked by the Autobots. That was really a pushing factor in joining the war.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I see,” Soundwave answered as he looked at the blue flier. Apparently, he was waiting for more.  
　　　　  
　　　　“You know, even though ‘us Seekers’ didn’t have to work for anything, as you claim, we didn’t exactly agree with what the Senate was pulling.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Oh, really?” Soundwave laughed as he set down the one pede, and picked up the other. Thundercracker watched him with careful optics looking for any signs of disbelief.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Yes, really,” Thundercracker responded defensively. “ I mean, don’t get me wrong, Megatron had made some good points...you know. Um....” Thundercracker trailed off. He didn’t know what else to say. He just sat there, waiting for whatever response awaited him.  
　　　　  
　　　　The TIC noticed the silence and must have noted his date’s unease. Looking up at the Seeker, guilt built up inside of him. “I... I didn’t mean... To make you uncomfortable...Was just trying to make conversation. I guess I am not very good at it.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Apparently not,” Thundercracker said a bit harshly.  
　　　　  
　　　　He huffed out a sigh. “I guess this is why they state to never discuss politics.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Yeah, I guess so...” Thundercracker meekly agreed.   
　　　　  
　　　　An Awkward silence followed for neither knew what to say. It wasn’t until a beep sound was heard and Soundwave releasing his pede did the silence break.   
　　　　  
　　　　“Almost time,” the tape deck exclaimed.  
　　　　  
　　　　“For what?” TC asked.  
　　　　  
　　　　“The second surprise,” Soundwave said with a smile as he stood up. He stretched his arms above his head to pop a few joints, then laid down on the blanket. “Once the sun sets, which will be soon, there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Apparently, it is supposed to be rather spectacular in addition to the glowing moon.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Oh,” Thundercracker responded as he looked up to the sky. The blue was slowly being replaced with shades of red and yellow. From the looks of it, it was going to be a lovely sunset as well.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Join me?” Soundwave asked with a hint of uncertainty. He had pulled out a pillow to add to the comfort of laying on the ground.  
　　　　  
　　　　Part of the Seeker didn’t want to lay next to the TIC, but once again, he needed to give this a fair shot. Despite the awkward conversation, the date wasn’t going quite as bad as he thought it would. I mean, Thundercracker didn’t know of one Seeker, who didn’t like taking flights and watching the skies. He wondered if the grounder actually had a clue when choosing the activities of their date or if it was just plain luck.  
　　　　  
　　　　Keeping his promise, the Seeker removed himself from the chair and laid down next to the communications officer. He was careful to not lay too close but silently groaned when there was only one pillow for the both of them to share. Soundwave was proving to be quite slick.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Here,” Soundwave nervously said as he pushed the pillow for the blue flier to have. He licked his lip for a second, then worked to readjust himself to be more comfortable.  
　　　　  
　　　　While he didn’t quite feel at ease with the situation, Thundercracker scolded himself for being so uptight. After being given the best gift of a moment’s freedom in the sky and being off the confines of the Nemesis, this was neither a good way to show gratitude, nor a sincere attempt to give the mech a chance.  
　　　　  
　　　　“No,” Thundercracker firmly responded as he pushed the pillow back. “It’s...it’s ok. We can share.”  
　　　　  
　　　　The tape deck shyly accepted the offer and rested his helm on the pillow. Thundercracker did the same but kept at a safe distance.   
　　　　  
　　　　The sky grew darker as the moon rose in the heavens. At first, the space rock was a golden color, but as it rose higher in the sky, it went to a bluish color, then turned an almost eerie shade of green. Soundwave was right. This was really a sight to see.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Wow, that actually looks beautiful,” Thundercracker stated. “Kinda reminds me of when Starscream took me...ah...” On no planet was it appropriate to talk about another lover while on a date, and Thundercracker fumbled in his embarrassment. “Sorry.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“For what?” Soundwave asked. “What does it remind you of?”  
　　　　  
　　　　Well, if his date didn’t mind, he might as well spill the beans. “Well, when Starscream and I started working on... Being more than just friends, he took me somewhere to show me the aurora borealis. They looked like green ribbons in the sky. It was breathtaking.”  
　　　　  
　　　　The memory still ran clear in his mind. He explained that Starscream had just returned home, and the two had snuck off to Starscream’s secret place to not only look at the glowing works in the sky but to have their first kiss. Remembering how simple things were back then before the war broke out made Thundercracker realize just how much things changed. How much Starscream had changed. The flier couldn’t help but give a sad huff at the memory.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I am sorry if this is making you said,” Soundwave answered as he bit his lip again. “It was not my intention.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“No, no... I know. It’s ok, it’s not your fault,” Thundercracker answered. “Plus, it's not really fair to think back about other dates while on one...”  
　　　　  
　　　　Soundwave gave a smirk. “Want to know something?”  
　　　　  
　　　　Did he really have a choice? But Thundercracker took the bait. “Sure. What?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I saw aurora borealis on Cybertron as well,” Soundwave spoke as he gave a smile. “I was on a date too.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Really?” Thundercracker blurted out in disbelief. Someone had actually liked the tape deck? His snarky outburst earned him an elbow in his side. “I...”  
　　　　  
　　　　“While you may find it hard to believe, yes, I had a lover before. Actually, a spark mate,” Soundwave revealed. “One night after a hard days work in the mine, we went out and watched the night sky. It was something my partner always enjoyed.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Wow, must have been nice,” the Seeker responded still getting over the shock the TIC had been bonded.  
　　　　  
　　　　“It was,” Soundwave said as he gave a naughty smile. “Although, we did more than just kiss.”  
　　　　  
　　　　Thundercracker blushed at the other’s response and earned a hearty laugh. “So... Um, if you don’t mind me asking... What happened?” the flier asked. “To your spark mate?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Before the war actually started, he was killed,” Soundwave meekly responded with sad optics.   
　　　　  
　　　　“I.. I am sorry to hear.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“It is sad how much has changed since the war broke out,” Soundwave said as he returned his gaze up to the sky.  
　　　　  
　　　　If it weren't for the fact he didn’t feel the presence of the telepath inside his mind, he would have thought the other was reading his thoughts. So much has changed since the war began. Naturally, some change from peace to battle was expected, but the changes within his trine were the one that bothered him most.  
　　　　  
　　　　“You know, Starscream wasn’t always the aft he is now,” Thundercracker admitted although he didn’t really know why. But right now, he felt comfortable confiding in his companion. “That’s the change that sucks so much.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“War can change people.” the TIC soothed. “And it is not always for the better. But you both have lasted this long.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Sometimes I feel like it’s just barely,” the flier sadly admitted.  
　　　　  
　　　　A quick kiss was placed on the other’s helm as a hand grabbed the Seeker’s. With a small smile, Soundwave coaxed the flier to cuddle in closer. He wrapped an arm around the other and traced servos along the edges of a wing. With a final sigh, Thundercracker gave in and rested his helm on the TIC’s chest.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Are you ready to give up?” Soundwave asked and the Seeker gave a look of confusion. “With Starscream?”  
　　　　  
　　　　No!” Thundercracker shouted. “I... I just wish that.... Well, that he was like he was before... That he didn’t change so much.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“You have no control over him,” Soundwave comforted. “All you can do is be there for him.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Yeah,” Thundercracker sighed. He was confused as to why Soundwave cared. Getting relationship advice from him was not what he expected.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Once the war ends, perhaps things will go back to normal.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I hope so,” Thundercracker idly said, though he had a hard time believing it.  
　　　　  
　　　　A flash of light flew across the sky above the pair. Looking up just in time to see another flash, Thundercracker watched the start of the meteor shower. Due to the atmosphere conditions, the meteors were a shade of green as well. More flashes of lights danced across the sky as time went by and the sky darkened into night. The pair simply watched in silence until they dozed off into recharge.


	7. Chapter 7

　　  
　　  
　　　　Warm. And cozy. Drifting between being awake and asleep was always a blessing. He felt arms around him and a warm body pressed against his back. Without restraint, the Seeker comfortably wiggled in the enticing embrace. How long has it been since he woke in another’s arms?  
　　　　  
　　　　Too long. It has been far too long that he almost forgot what it felt like. Feeling the soft breath of his partner on his neck while comforting arms wrapped around him was one of the best feelings in the world. Being held like this, for lack of better words, was just divine.  
　　　　  
　　　　Slowly onlining his optics, Thundercracker stiffened. When he looked down at the arms, he was expecting light blue, but instead saw white. Reality snapped in that it was not Starscream snuggling into his back, but rather Soundwave. Blinking a few times, Thundercracker remembered that he was on a date, and had fallen asleep in the TIC’s arms.  
　　　　  
　　　　Thinking back on the prior night’s events, the flier realized it had not been quite that bad. Aside from awkward conversation skills, Soundwave didn’t do that bad at setting up a rather nice date. The little planet had been fun to fly around and explore and provided such beautiful entertainment.  
　　　　  
　　　　Plus, the tape deck didn’t try to get frisky with him. How many mechs thought the best way to win someone's attention involved slamming a spike into a valve? The answer was many. Way too many. He had been approached on few occasions by another ‘Con wanting something more physical from him. Not one attempted to court him properly. Not one wanted to get to know him better. No one took the time to plan an enjoyable date. They all took to prying fingers and groping servos.  
　　　　  
　　　　Letting out a sigh, Thundercracker pondered what to do. He admired Soundwave for making an honest attempt at winning him over, but could he get over the fact that it was him? What would happen to their professional relationship if things went further? How would other mechs react to their courting? More importantly, how would his trine react?  
　　　　  
　　　　The Seeker felt lips press to the back of his helm, and his thoughts were interrupted by knowing his date was now awake. The hand wrapped around him began tracing light circles over his abdomen while its owner’s body snuggled against his.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Good morning,” Soundwave whispered. “Did you recharge well?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Yes,” Thundercracker replied groggily. And his answer was the truth. He slept more soundly as he ever had in the past few months.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Did you enjoy yourself last night?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Yes,” Thundercracker answered honestly. “It was... A nice change of events.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“So, I can feel optimistic... About...” Soundwave began speaking but stopped upon the Seeker wiggling in his arms.  
　　　　  
　　　　The blue flier turned himself around to face his superior officer. “There are a few things we need to... Discuss first.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Such as?” Soundwave questioned.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Well,” Thundercracker started to speak, then remained silent. “Um...”  
　　  
　　 “Just be honest,” Soundwave said. “I ask for very little, but honesty and open communication are a must.”  
　　  
　　”Well, how is it going to work out. I mean, like if we are in a relationship, and I work under you and all...”  
　　  
　　”You work under Starscream and have been with him.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“But that’s different,” Thundercracker stated. “We were together before the war broke out. What I mean is, I don’t want other ‘Cons thinking I get special treatment just ‘cause I shack up with you.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“This may come to no surprise to you,” Soundwave chuckled. “But I take my work very seriously. I wouldn’t let anything interfere with my duties. I would expect the same from you.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Ok... Yeah... Just no special treatment.”  
　　  
　　 “So no more surprise trips or flier energon?” Soundwave asked, half teasing.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Well, that’s fine,” Thundercracker answered. “As long as your off duty.”  
　　　　  
　　　　Soundwave pecked a kiss to the Seeker’s helm. “Any other stipulations?”  
　　  
　　 “I... Well, what... Er.. How are your cassetticons going to react?” Thundercracker blurted out. “ How is anyone... or...My trine... You understand... That well, Starscream, Skywarp and myself are bonded and. Um...”  
　　  
　　 “Are you asking because you would be embarrassed to be with me?” Soundwave said rather sternly.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I...ah... No,” Thundercracker fumbled for the right explanation and by the look on the TIC’s face made him realize he was treading dangerous waters. “Look, don’t take this the wrong way. Am I embarrassed? No. But... Well, it’s still a bit of a shock... You know....still trying to wrap my servo’s around it...And you know you can be quite intimidating.” Thundercracker gave a mild scowl.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I understand that you are committed in a bonded trine,” Soundwave answered. I do not plan to interfere with that. About how my cassetticons or your trine would react...” The grounder took a deep breath of air and exhaled sharply. “I would be quite nervous to find out myself.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“So, what do... How should that be handled?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“There is no reason to have to announce it,” Soundwave thought. “I mean, we are still testing the water’s, right?”  
　　　　  
　　　　”Yeah...”  
　　　　  
　　　　“When the time is right, we will worry about it then,” Soundwave answered. “But now, I must pack up to leave if we wish to return to the ship before everyone comes back.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I can help you,” Thundercracker said as he sat up. “I am quite capable of manual labor despite what you think.”  
　　  
　　 “While I am not so sure about that, I thought you would like to go for a quick flight before we departed.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“You... You really mean that?” Thundercracker asked with flicking wings. It only took the tape deck a quick nod before the Seeker transformed and rose to the sky.  
　　　　  
　　　　... ... ... ...  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　　　As it turned out, the pair returned to the Nemesis with plenty of time to spare. The two bid their farewell and went back to their quarters. Thundercracker simply paced around his room until his trine mates returned whereas Soundwave retreated back to work.  
　　　　  
　　　　As time went by, nothing changed very much. Naturally, after the brief downtime on board the Decepticon warship, trouble picked back up. Which meant everyone was rather busy. Soundwave had to scout out new areas and spent time off the ship as did the trio of Seekers. Even upon their return, Soundwave had to sort through a ton of survaliance feeds.  
　　　　  
　　　　Of course, Thundercracker was beckoned to assist, and at first, the Seeker was a little leery. Would the TIC use this as an attempt to get with him? Not that he was really adverse to spending time with the other, he agreed to give him a chance, and it worked out, Thundercracker just feared his superior would abuse his power.  
　　　　  
　　　　Turns out, the blue flier had nothing to fear: there literally was a lot of recordings to sort through. Soundwave, however, would always pop his face mask open when the two worked together and even gave warm smiles. The only touching that occurred was a lingering servo on a shoulder or an encouraging pat on the back.  
　　  
　　As the days went by, Thundercracker learned to relax a bit, returned the smiles and even enjoyed the company of the third in command. He found working with Soundwave to be a pleasant break from his squabbling trine, especially the day after the failed mission of his trine.  
　　　　  
　　　　... ... ...  
　　　　  
　　　　The only escape from the anger was to go where no one else dared. Thundercracker made the last turn, took a second to catch his breath, and entered in his code to the security room. The door slid open, and the blue flier stepped inside. He was glad to get a moment of peace to himself.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Is there something wrong?” A monotoned voice called out, and the Seeker’s optics widened.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I... Um...” Thundercracker fumbled as he realized he wasn’t alone. “You’re working late.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Just finishing up a file,” Soundwave answered.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I... Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you in here,” Thundercracker answered. The time of night was late, and he figured this room would be empty. Mainly, because so little mechs had the code, but also because who in their right mind would still be at work at this time?  
　　　　  
　　　　“What is bothering you?” Soundwave asked as he flicked off the monitor.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I...woah” the Seeker threw his hands up. “ I don’t wanna interrupt your work-”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I can be done for the night,” Soundwave answered, and Thundercracker gave him a look. “I finished what needed to be done and then some extra.” He quirked his head to the side. “Plus, with how busy things have been on the ship, I need to make some time for you, seeing as you need it right now.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Well, ok... I guess.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“So, what is bothering you?” Soundwave asked as he pushed a chair for the Seeker. “I suppose it is related to what happened in the battle yesterday.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Yeah, kinda,” the Seeker replied as he plopped himself in the chair. “More to the point, Starscream.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“He never takes being told he is wrong very well,” Soundwave stated.  
　　　　  
　　　　“That is an understatement,” Thundercracker chuckled. “But he takes it out on us. Skywarp and I. He always makes it out that we did the wrong, and not him.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Disobeying the commands and going off on your own was not a very wise idea.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I.. I know,” the jet whined. “But Starscream commanded me to do it. How could I not listen to him?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Megatron is your leader, not Starscream.”  
　　　　  
　　　　The flier furrowed his brows. He did not come here to be lectured bu the third in command. “Yeah, well, tell that to Screamer.” the Seeker grumbled.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I do not think he would take that well,” Soundwave spoke. “But I somehow don’t think that is what is bothering you.”  
　　　　  
　　　　Just why did the tape deck have to dig? Couldn’t he be satisfied with what he said? Just why did he want to pry this out of him? Perhaps... Thundercracker had a jolt of fear. “Just why are you asking?” Thundercracker asked defensively.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Because I care about how you feel.” Soundwave replied questioningly.  
　　　　  
　　　　“You aren’t trying to get info out of me for other purposes are you?”  
　　　　  
　　　　This was apparently the wrong thing to say. Soundwave’s soft optics instantly tensed while his servo’s balled into fists and his once relaxed demeanor grew rigid. “Thundercracker does not trust me?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Wait, I-”  
　　　　  
　　　　“You think I went through all this trouble of convincing you that I was interested in you just to pry things out of your processor?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“No, I mean-”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I have more efficient ways of getting the information that I want,” Soundwave admitted. “And just because I am a highly ranked ‘Con doesn’t mean I do not have boundaries. I would never play games like this with you, or any mech, just for information when I could obtain it in easier ways.”  
　　　　  
　　　　He did have a point. The telepath could have read his processor in a fraction of time versus taking the time to court him. “I didn’t mean....” Thundercracker stumbled for the right words but decided the simplest response was the best. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it fully like that. I just.... Well, unfairly questioned it.” Soundwave crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey, open communication right? At least I asked, right?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“And now you know,” Soundwave grimly stated.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Primus,” Thundercracker exclaimed as he rubbed his servo’s over his optics. “I just find ways to screw everything up.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Look. It is alright,” Soundwave answered. “It has been a very stressful day. But I just want you to know that I am not playing with you are using you for anything but to have some companionship. I need you to trust me on that.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Yeah,” Thundercracker agreed. He was right. He had no real reason to fear the TIC would do that except for rumors and how other’s perceived the tape deck. Based on his interactions with Soundwave, it wasn’t fair to assume the worst.  
　　　　  
　　　　“So, what happened tonight?” Soundwave asked.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Starscream,” Thundercracker replied with a slight laugh. “Just... Being difficult as usual. You now, I am pretty much used to him blaming me when he messes up, but he said some really hurtful things tonight. And I was just trying to make things better, and he flew off the handle.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“What did he say to you?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I...” Thundercracker shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t really want to get into that right now. It doesn’t matter. “I am just sick of trying to take care of him.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Sounds like someone needs to take care of you,” Soundwave said with a smile.  
　　　　

 

A/N: hope you all are enjoying so far. :) I do think I need to take a break from this. I feel like I am about to fizzle out.. :sigh: 


End file.
